


Simon doesn't share

by MorgannaGrim



Series: Sickrent Headcanon series [1]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: 2017, M/M, Modern Day Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaGrim/pseuds/MorgannaGrim
Summary: When Mark & Simon first move in together it's strictly a platonic arrangement.





	Simon doesn't share

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a small series.

When Mark & Simon first move in together it’s strictly a platonic arrangement. Mark moves what little stuff he has into Simon’s spare room and Simon’s surprised at how seamlessly they fall into a domestic routine. Mark finds a job and comes home most nights to Simon cooking dinner. They watch movies together; lights off and volume up. When Simon gets tired he lays down on the sofa and rests his head in Mark’s lap. Mark plays with his hair and they don’t overthink it. 

When Mark starts seeing someone, Simon becomes needy and petulant. He’s jealous. When Mark brings her home for the first time Simon barely speaks a word but he joins them at dinner and glares daggers at her from across the table. Simon knows it’s childish. He doesn’t care and Mark doesn’t notice. 

Si bides his time. It’s three and a half weeks of third-wheeling and back handed compliments but he finally makes his move one evening while the three of them are watching a Connery movie. He yawns, he stretches and without a second thought he reclines back against Mark (Because of course Simon would make a point of sitting beside Mark so that his girlfriend couldn’t). Mark’s eyes never leave the screen as Simon’s head falls into his lap and Mark automatically threads his fingers through Si’s thinning, bleached mop. It’s routine. This is the kind of blind intimacy they’ve both grown accustomed to. Simon doesn’t have to look to know they’re being watched but when he does, his eyes meet hers. She’s glaring and Simon smirks; it’s sadistic, pitiless and so typically Sick boy. He silently mouths the word “Mine” and that’s the last he or Mark ever see of what’s-her-name.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an outlet for all my Sickrent head canons and thought why not share. Enjoy!


End file.
